Harry Potter and the Ashes of Time that burns the Hunters Fire
by TheGizmoDragon
Summary: Full Summary Inside. What do you have when you take a Famed Wizard who lost his family then becomes a Hunter and then travels back to the past? Read to find out. Harry Potter Time Travel with Elements and Cameos of Supernatural in the Harry Potter-Verse. HarryxHarem, No Slash/Yaoi
1. Prologue: Fire & Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, it is owned by J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. along with Eric Kripke.**

 **Some parts to this story is approved by Lord BladeDSF**

 **Full Summary: Upon the result of a traitor Harry Potter lost his family, and while on the path of revenge Harry was introduced to the world of a Hunter, arm with the knowledge given to him Harry finally destroyed the shadows of his past and was ready to move on.**

 **However upon his death Harry was given a Pandora's Box of secrets that was literally meant to be taken to his grave.**

 **Upon learning this knowledge, he was given two choices** _ **'ignore this secret and move on to the next life, or take the skills, knowledge, and memories he was given and save those who he lost and bring those who wronged him…to Justice.'**_

* * *

 **Parings: Harem: DG, FD, SB, (more will be added later on)**

 **Key themes - Time Travel, skilled, knowledge, deception, Professional Quidditch, Hunter, Supernatural Xover Cameos.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

' _Parchment'/'Spell'_

" **SPEECH ANGER"**

' _ **THOUGHTS ANGER'**_

Ĥ(Location)Ĥ (A/N: Don't like it deal with it)

(A/N): Authors Note

 **P.S don't forget there is an important Authors Note (A/N) at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Fires of the past, Ashes of Rebirth**

Smoke rising in the air, the heat from the fires burning and dancing to the chaos and destruction upon a big but conceal alley. On the ground leading to the certain alley a sign on the ground was damaged but you could just make the words 'Diagon', if one were to see this they would have believed that this looked to be the apocalypse happened.

And in the far end of the alley stood the remains of a building and the entrance was blocked by a 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' sign embedded in the ground.

Not too far from the building the roar of an engine went off until a black slick car stopped and shut off. At a closer look on this car, you could see that it was a black 67' Chevy Impala. But what makes this car different was that there were some markings upon it and appeared to be modified to have the original look but have components that were made in the later decades. And upon the door opening a figure made his way judging by his body shape and the outfit.

The shadow coming into play took the form of a man with black shaggy shoulder length hair, black tinted semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses that hides his glowing emerald eyes, black overcoat with jagged ends, underneath the coat was a long gray dress shirt, black tie tucked under a back vest, his hands were occupied with fingerless black gloves with silver bud knuckles, with an iron chain wrap around his left hand, his pants were black with a leather belt as well as knee high boots.

Turning to the back of his car me moved to the back and dragged two bodies out by the back of their necks and dragged them away from the car far enough away and dropped them out to an open field.

After he set them aside he began to set up a ritual involving a sigil, candles, a bowl of herbs, human blood. After the preperation was complete the figure took a full set of matches lit and set the bowl on fire that let off sparks.

After waiting for a bit, a throat cleaning cough gained his attention, so turning around the figure turned to a medium sized man with brown thin hair and a full beard with a black suit with a silver gray tie and a black suited overcoat standing and looking at him and then down to the two unconscious people on the ground.

"Well this is quite interesting Sparky, after three months of no calling, no letters, not even summoning for a little chat. It hurts you know, I honestly thought we were best friends. But on the other hand I see you come bearing gifts, oh you even had these little brats killed and then gift wrapped for me…hmm well I guess I can forgive you then. "

"They're not dead…" getting up during the conversation he pulled the hair back to the red head to show a small mark on the neck and the same on the other.

Smirking a bit, the other guy smiled "I see, so you put a stasis charm on them both, I knew you loved me Potter."

Rolling his eyes behind his shades the now identified Potter just sighed "Enough of the jokes Crowley, I'm sure you have business to deal with so let's get to the deal, do you have 'It'?"

"Sheesh, always business with you Harry, would it kill you to ever take a stop and chat a bit. You're lucky that I consider you my favorite client. And yes I do have it, after all a deals a deal." Reaching into his coat pocket he pulls out an old revolver gun, opening the Barrel chamber of the gun to show one bullet inside "Here it is, Samuel Colts gun aka 'The Colt', with one original bullet inside, guarantee to kill anything that walks this earth." Closing the chamber, he hands the gun over to Harry while the two bodies were tossed over to Crowley.

Once the bodies were secured Crowley then looked toward the one person who he felt had been a good friend and a valuable client in the whole apocalyptic hell, "I believe what you have planned involving 'him' is suicide, but on the other hand it's your choice, but for both our sakes, I hope I don't see you on the other side of my court room anytime soon."

"Crowly before you go," seeing him nod he continued "I have a favor to ask, something you can do for me." Gesturing him to continue he did "If you're going to return Ron's soul to his body on his way to hell, I want you to bring him to your lowest level and make him suffer, give that little son a bitch a royal torture treatment worthy of the King of Hell." What he got what was an evil smirk with the nod and all three suddenly disappeared.

And once that was done Harry secured the gun in his coat and was walking into the destruction of the Alley.

* * *

(Narration P.O.V)

' _My name is Harry Potter, and my story is one that involves tragedy, death, and vengeance. And like most tragic stories, it was made…by the very graves that were filled along the way._

 _It all began on my 11 birthday where it was revealed that I was a Wizard and was introduced into the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and my destiny led me to the one place I called home, Hogwarts._

 _Seven years I have learned much from the legendary magic school, I have learned friendship, loss, war, and love. And after my years in school, I married my girlfriend Ginny Weasley, had my three children, and felt that everything was turning around for me, that was until 'that' day._

' _The day that my best friend and brother-in-law made a deal with a powerful demon out of greed and the price was his soul taken from him. And with his soul gone he then without conscious thought slaughter everyone in the family, my family, his own children and even his own wife one of my best friends Hermione.'_ Trying to push back the bad moments of that massacre and how after killing them and left Harry for dead, they ran off into the shadows _,_ yet did not know that Harry was still alive.

' _Driven by grief, and filled with vengeance, I swore on the grave of my children that I would find Ron and the Demon Azazel aka Yellow Eyes and make them pay for what they done. And on that path, I traveled the world, and visited many orders, society's, tribes and temples, and collected their knowledge, and on one of those journeys I came across a roman catholic group of priest that introduced me to one who also called himself a Hunter, a human regardless of class hunts down the Supernatural and saves people from monsters, ghosts, demons and many other class of beings._

' _And after many years of training, and gathering knowledge, I continued to travel and look for any clues, and whispers of my targets, and while on the way I had gained a reputation as a hunter, I was known as "The Emerald Reaper" for when my enemies look upon my eyes as they die before me. And with my reputation comes allies and enemies. And thanks to them I was able to find Ron and Azazel, but unfortunately when I found them, I found a shadow from my past, for Azazel broke a seal into another veil of death and was able to use it to bring back Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, who then with the other two caused the apocalypse around the world with me as the only survivor._

' _But fortunately while he escaped, I was able to capture the two bastards, and found the location of Riddle at the same time, who through the power of Azazel sent a message to me that he would wait for our rematch at the heart of where the Wizarding World begins, and I knew right away he meant Diagon Alley._

 _And with the agreement between me and Crowley for the usurper to his throne, along with his pawn, I would be given the legendary Colt, the one gun that can destroy any Supernatural being that walks the earth, and use it to kill Voldemort. And after that the rest is history.'_

* * *

(P.O.V END)

After walking for an hour and coming across a dead end that formed a circle, a spark was felt on the back of his neck as Harry jumped out of the way and was able to escape a jet of green lightning that was thrown repeatedly everywhere trying to hit Harry who kept dodging and leaping everywhere.

Once the lightning stopped a male figure made his way out of the shadows.

The figure had pale white skin, a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, snake-like slits for nostrils, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers and was wearing a black hooded cloak.

Once he walked upon Harry he gave an evil smile along with creepy laugh "Well well, I am impressed Harry Potter, the last time we fought, you could barely dodge two of my attacks, not like now when you dodge them all. I see this will be a truly wonderful challenge, and once I defeat you we will truly see once and for all who the greatest is, and more importantly I will make you pay for ruining my quest to becoming the Master of Death. And as you lay on the ground in defeat and I see the despair in your eyes, then I will take pleasure of killing you."

When the 'annoying monologue was over Harry slid his Holly Wand in his hand and looked upon his foe with a calm look on his face "Honestly, it does not matter what you want or desire Tom. After all, you are nothing more than a shadow, a memory that I have already defeated." What he got was a snarl from the snake like wizard.

"And not only that, you…were nothing more than a pawn in a brat's game of trying to usurp a throne that did not belong to him. So in the end, you're not a threat, you're just a mess that needs to be cleaned up. So let's cut the crap and end this." Once he was done they both got into a bow and got into a dueling stance.

And what came next was a lights flashing, and explosions for what felt like hours, but was truly minutes. And as they kept battling both suddenly stopped and glared each other down, one was calm and cool, while the other was furious.

And then like before more attacks were being made. And when the battle was starting to take their toll on each other, both stopped, took a deep breath and then both silently swiped their wands and silently called their spells _'Avada Kadavera/Expelliarmus'_ as the jet of green light met the jet of red light at the middle just as the time the two fought in the graveyard when Voldemort was revived.

And the struggle was starting to show Voldemort was winning Harry was fighting more and was putting more power into his own, and out of nowhere a golden dome was surrounding the two duelist and harry knew one thing for sure what it was _'_ _Priori Incantatum'_ and like before they both heard a melody that sounded like a phoenix song.

Using the moment from the distraction Voldemort broke the connection to make sure it would not end like last time, and when Harry lost his focus he was then blasted by a quiet _'Bombarda'_ from Toms wand that then blasted Harry backwards along with his wand slipping out of his bleeding hand and feeling major pain on his left shoulder that was also bleeding pretty badly.

When he saw him down Riddle started to crackle madly walking towards him, but then stopped for a moment and then decided to add salt to he wound and aimed his wand down and blasted his signature spell and destroyed the wand.

After that he then stood over Harry's body. "How does it feel now Potter? How does it feel to know I have defeated you and destroy your only chance to defeat me?" Looking upon Riddle Harry was trying to show a strong face and not cry out in pain.

Feeling a little cocky he knelt down to Harry and gave an evil smug look on his face and leaned in closer to him "And now I can finally take pleasure in knowing I will finally finish what I should have done years ago. And to show you how merciful I am, are there any last words you wish to say?"

(Click)

What he got was a cold smug looked back with a face of cold emerald eyes "Yeah I do, be sure to say hi to Crowley for me in Hell."

(Bang)

And what happened next was a bullet hole in the middle of Voldemort's forehead who was not expecting to be shot and did not have a chance to defend himself, and after a minute of yellow flashes on his body, eyes, and mouth his body fell backwards completely dead…again.

After seeing his job was done Harry felt the damage and blood loss finally took his toll on him and he fell back on the ground and let the exhaustion of everything he went through finally take his toll him.

And as he died in the never ending fire burning around him Harry Potter for the first time in years had a small true smile on his face.

* * *

Ĥ(Unknown location)Ĥ

As the blinding light flash intensely for a moment, it then died down to show Harry laid upon the ground. When the light disappeared his eyes shot opened up and jerked himself into a sitting position to find himself in a study with two leather chairs with a side table that had fried pickle chips in a basket, bookshelves full of books and a fire place burning smoothly. "Fascinating, isn't it." Said a cold British voice.

Turning to the voice he looked upon an elderly gentleman whose body looks to have a thin frame, he has overly large pupils that expand like the sockets of a skull. He is dressed in a dark business suit, as he walks towards him he has a steel tip cane that thumps along the ground with each step, and on his ring finger is a silver ring with a white stone in the center.

Looking upon him Harry had a hidden feeling to jump into a defensive stance against this mysterious person, however he stopped himself because after he got a second glance upon the figure and saw it was a familiar face he met twice in his life as a hunter.

Relaxing a bit but still held his guard up, Harry who looks to see that he had everything on that he was wearing except for his overcoat and his weapons. Standing up he looks to see what he was talking about and realized it was the room he was talking about "Indeed, and I take it this room was of your making?"

What he got was a head shake "Unfortunately no, I was the one to bring you here, the room was your making. You see this place is considered a court room where I choose to decide if a soul is sentence to the afterlife, or be sent to hell, but one thing helps is that when a soul enters this realm it becomes something that your soul and your memory considers home to you."

Taking in the information Harry looked around "Makes sense," when he came upon the fire place he stares into it with a haunted look "After all this place was my study in Grimmauld Place, and I haven't been here since before I became a Hunter." After that he turns back to the man and had a little smirk he couldn't help with giving "I never thought out of all the reapers you have in the business, you decide to meet me when I kick the bucket huh Death." What he got in return was the still blank stare that shows no amusement to the humor.

"If you recall when we first met years ago I told you during that civil war between the Vampires and the Vatican in Rome.

I told you that I have been alive for many Centuries, I have been watching you on this little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Harry Potter. Very old. So you know how insignificant I find them to be." Turning to one of the chairs he sat down on it and picked up the basket of pickle chips and started to eat a couple and gestured to the other chair for Harry to sit, when he did he took the atmosphere as serious when Death looked to be bring something huge.

"Before you ask me about your fate, I have somethings to bring to your attention Harry." Seeing him focused he continues.

"Are you aware of the cycle of souls, the stability between heaven and hell, essentially the rule known as the balance?"

What he got was nod "I thought as much, anyway in time when humans are born and when they die, the souls get judged, they are set to know when they are to be born, and when they are to die. However whatever actions they make in between is the linchpin to decide where you go in the end."

"Now, concerning prophesies, unless it is one that was made by Fate, or those who have been foretold by the divine, then one must never mess with the balance in order to enforce a prophecy made by a mortal. Otherwise there will be those who die before their time, and those who were meant to be born will never be."

Judging by the little lessons he was given, it seemed to Harry that Death was telling him something, some kind of hint. And then like a lightning bolt struck him in his core he understood.

"The Prophecy, the one meant for Dumbledore, the one about me and- ".

Death cut in to the point "The power hungry little brat Riddle, who not only tried and fail to defy me, but started a war all because he was having a temper tantrum." After a moment Death continued.

"While the prophecy was one that was foretold by Fate, the problem was Dumbledore manipulated you, used you more than what you were told, he also broke many magical laws involving blood magic, and he has changed many events in time that he unknowingly had created a paradox of his own making."

Shock and disturbed was what went through Harry's mind as he tried to process that "How, how can that be, I know Dumbledore left a lot of information out, but the thought that Dumbledore doing what you said after all the he has done for me, how he helped me, saved me, it sounds so…so…".

"Believe what you want boy, but it's the truth. If Dumbledore had not interfered and manipulated events to his favor instead of letting it be then everything would not have been as atrocious in the end." Death not even caring as he continued "Believe me the paperwork that I have go through because of him have set me back for years, I have been working on it for 10 years now and it has not even made a dent of progress." After saying that and placing the empty basket down Death leaves his chair and moved to look at the fire place.

"And that is why you are here, if it had been anyone else I would have just let them be and go about my business. But instead I am going to extend a one-time offer, one that if you tell any of the higher ups I will deny it. It is one that if chosen, there is no turning back." Looking back upon the boy the glow of the fire place gave Deaths eyes a very serious look.

"The offer is to help me with all this by going back and fixing this mess, with Dumbledore, with the War, with the Apocalypse, with everything."

"You mean…back in time? But why? If I do then wouldn't that cause a disruption in the space time dimension, like the issue that goes with the Time Turner?" Harry wondered, because while he would be more than happy to go and meet his loved ones at long last, the small part of his mind wondered about the possibilities of going back and maybe save his friends and loved ones who did not deserve to die.

"Normally yes, if your body goes back in time. However, if you chose to go back what I am going to do is send your soul back to the past and have it absorb and then takeover the soul of your body before you started Hogwarts."

After that conversation Death snapped his fingers and two different doors appeared one red and one blue, and both had a powerful low diming glow behind them.

"This is your last chance…once you walk past me, there is no going back. You enter the blue door, your story ends and you cross into the next journey and reunite with those in your heart again. You take the red door, you wake up in the past, and you will see how deep the spider web called deceit was sprung." After that Death had walked up to Harry and dropped a bundle like object to his hand.

Upon a closer examination he gave what looked to be rings combine together, upon closer inspection Harry realized that they were the rings from the four horsemen including Deaths own ring in the center. "If you accept going back take these rings with you, with the horsemen ring you will be able to use the spell to open the door to a portal in a space of your choosing. And it is also for your soul to be able to survive the jump into the time stream considering how far you have to go. Just hold the rings up to the red door and say _'Tempus ostium aperi'_ " (Door of Time open) and have a clear image of where you want to go.

After making his choice Harry took a moment to memorize the enchantment and then moved towards the red door. Before he touched the door he turned back to Death "Thank you Death, for giving me a chance. And no offense to you, but I truly hope that this will be the last time in a very long time that we ever see each other again."

What he got was expected response from the reaper "I couldn't agree more boy, and remember this is a one-time deal, don't waste it." And after that he disappeared.

Not wasting anymore time Harry walked up to the door and spoke the enchantment and watched as the rings flew in front of the door which then out of nowhere proceeded to break own to pieces and reveal a red glowing vortex in front of him.

When the rings flew back into his hand Harry then without fear walk into the vortex till the outline of his body was gone. After that a powerful blinding light flashed everywhere and consumed the whole room, when the light was losing power it began to die down and start consuming everything around it till everything was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Ĥ(July 16 1991, 4:00am Room in the Cupboard under the stairs)Ĥ

Shifting slightly Harry grabs his head in pain and opens his eyes to noticing that even though it was blurry he can still describe the surrounding darkness and familiar stench of wood that was the cupboard under the stairs in the old familiar Private Drive #4.

'Even though I hate being back here again, it's good to be in a familiar place.'

Taking a moment to regain the feeling of his surroundings he reached over to grab his glasses, his old ones and placed them on and took in the familiar feeling of being in the room.

Opening the blades with his magic, he sees a clock across from him and saw it was four in the morning. 'Thank god for my old sleeping habits of waking up early, it also helps that those 'people' are such heavy sleepers that a dragon could roar out here and it would only annoy them in their sleep.'

Clearing his thoughts, he continued to think 'Alright enough talking let's see if I can do this' and with a motion with his pointing finger he thought of the spell _'Alohomora_ ' as he suddenly heard a quiet click indicating the spell worked.

Quietly slipping out he stepped out of the cupboard and stood up to pop his joints, now relieved he stood still to get used to the feeling of being small again. Once he did he went over to a mirror and looked upon himself, and what he saw what looked like a ghostly memory to his past, because he was looking at his 11 years old self.

The only difference was the fact his emerald green eyes, instead of sparkling and innocent his eyes was cold and dark with flames that could freeze hell. Eyes that looked all the same to him for over ten years as a hunter.

Stepping away and shaking off the thoughts, he prepared himself and went up to the stairs and to the 'Dursley Den'.

Casting another silent Alohomora and quietly opened the door, 'like that would even matter considering the fat bastard snores as bad as Ron.'

As he peeks in he saw them out of it and quietly Harry stood at the end of their bed and began twirling his pointing and middle finger together in a specific pattern until he suddenly stopped and pointed at Vernon and mentally called out ' _Inventio_ ' and he watched the man go stiff as a board and paled a bit, and after that he then repeated the same process to Petunia. After that he relaxed a bit and smiled at his work 'excellent, now that the stasis spell is cast, now they will be like this until I the timer I set for them wares off. Now…time for the fat little pig next.'

As he sneaks out he stealthily moves into see the little spawn bastard out of it like his old man. Moving over next to the boy he repeated the process like before and successfuly he sees Dudley gone stiff like the others. 'Perfect, now I can temporarily leave the premises to take care of some business, and then come back later and shut down these blood wards, but first I need to leave behind a small vile of blood here so the old bastard doesn't get suspicius.'

As soon he was done he decided to do what he always wanted to do, and finally get back for all the abuse from the brat, so he drops Dudley to the ground and so he goes and kicks him to the side repeatedly, and after he was done kicking him, he then decides to start punching him in the face a couple of times.

When he was done he saw no bruise on his face thankfully, he walks out of the room feeling better, as he was walking he stopped outside of Vernon and Petunias room. Deciding to take the opportunity while he could Harry goes into the room and cuts loose on Vernon as well.

When was done he walks down and makes his own breakfast for the first time and decided to make a healthy one with eggs, fruit, and vegetables that were around not like the fatty and fried crap like the Dursleys would eat.

When he was done eating he looked to the mantle clock and saw it was five in the morning. Deciding to start off fixing his mind and then his body later, Harry started by sitting down in a meditative state and began some breathing exercise that he learned from the Native Americans during his travels in his old life, by doing so he was able to clear his mind better and was able to help him remember all the components to help build his Occlumency to the point were not even Legilimency from the likes of Dumbledore or the powers of a demon would not be able to break his barriers. And after all the crap Harry had to deal with he was going to need to have his barriers be as powerful as needed, cause much like Moody would say 'CONSTANT VIGALLENCE'.

As the time came around seven thirty in the morning and his barriers have begun to regain some strengths, but it will take time to build it up back to full strength, but much like everything else it will take time. At least for now he was able to store and organize a little bit of Pureblood politics he remembered reading when dealing with goblins for Gringotts, and that will come in handy for later. Returning to reality he hears something slip in the mail slot, so waking himself from his meditation he goes to see it had finally came the letter he was looking for.

A letter addressed to Mr. H Potter the cupboard under the stairs and the private drive address.

Looking upon this a little anger slipped through his barriers seeing that the old bastard knew how much of his 'treatment' from the Durlsey extended 'I mean for bloody sakes it says the cupboard under the stairs, just you wait Dumbledore.'

Deciding to see if the letter is still the same he opens its context to read it.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Nice to seeing that the letter was still the same as before he pulls out a familiar second parchment on the back of the first and saw all the same school supplies

 _All students that are attending HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY require_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

 _glass or crystal phials_

 _telescope set_

 _brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

So seeing everything looked the same Harry got fully dressed with some clothes from the cupboard, looking at them he swore to himself as soon as he got his money he was going to get some new ones on his own.

So as soon as he left he started jogging and ran until he was in London and from there he used his memories to remember the directions to The Leaky Cauldron and decided to walk from there.

* * *

Ĥ(The Leaky Cauldron)Ĥ

An hour later he looked upon and saw what he was looking for, and from his point of view he saw the ever familiar sign of 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It was a grubby looking place; one he was sure the muggles who was not looking for it would have missed it. Deciding to cut his thoughts and move on so no one would think he was crazy, he decided to go in the pub, once he was inside he was not surprised the place looked the same as always.

The pub was dark, dank, and dirty. There was very little in the way of light, and only a few candles here and there could be seen in the room, some even hanging in the air, while some are so dim that they casting shadows along the walls and floor in equal measure.

The tables were all dusty, they looked like they hadn't been cleaned in months, and the few people he saw sitting around at the tables were equally unkempt. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. He looked over and saw the old bartender Tom who hasn't changed.

No one seemed to have noticed him yet, and a part of him was glad as he felt that at this point in time he did not need the attention right now, he decided to do that after he visits the alley and get his supplies, plus due to given how low the lighting was in this place Harry was not surprised he could slip by this place quickly all he needed was a corner to make the dis-illusionment charm on his self and he can wait for someone to open the entrance and he can slip by and then make his own way to Gringotts.

So like he planned he went to a spot under the stairs that lead to the inn rooms, he wandless casted the dis-illusionment charm as quietly as he could still thankful as ever that the Ministry can not detect wandless magic being used and especially in an area that has a certain amount of magical energy running 24/7 otherwise he would have been caught and that would of been count for double on him if it had not been for the blood wards surrounding the house giving off energy that covered Harry's escape this morning. As he finished the charm he walked over to the back place and waited for someone to open the door leading to the alley.

And low and behold an elder couple did and he was able to get past them and out back, and as they open the entrance he managed to enter before the place closed.

After hiding behind a building he removed the charm from his self he walked back out. Every time he walks these streets even when he 'died' among the wreckage in this place the magic of Diagon Alley always astounded Harry.

As he was walking amongst the witches and wizards for once he was thankful for his short stature for now so within the hustle and bustle of the crowd, no one would notice that of a small child walking out from the archway that led to the Leaky Cauldron.

As he was walking the boy looked beyond the mass of people. Far above their heads, standing in the distance was a large, white building he was all too familiar with Gringotts, the wizard bank, the first destination that Harry needed to be.

Setting off at a brisk, yet unhurried pace, Harry Potter wove his way between the crowd of people with ease and grace.

* * *

As he walked upon the steps he saw two Goblins in armor guarding the entrances of the door, as he walked upon them he gave them a gracious bow them as he watched them act surprise for a few moments before they nod back to let him in as he walked in.

Walking inside the bank he looked upon the sheer number of goblins working behind desks as he entered the foyer, until he came upon an open teller.

Harry bowed his head when the goblin noticed him and when he did and he had seen the name badge he spoke in a noble and respected tone "Good morning, Master CrushClaw, if I could have a moment of your time I would like to talk to the director of Gringotts and request to take an inheritance test if he has the time. If he does could you tell him that Harry James Potter is the one requesting him and I can wait patiently."

When the Goblin known as Crushclaw got a closer look at Harry when he heard the tone of respect, his eyes widening in surprise at what he saw.

As he looked more at Harry, or in this case the magic flowing in his eyes, he saw the raw power radiating from them, for one obviously so young it showed much, and what he saw was one who had seen War and Death yet was able to survive from it.

Only the more powerful Lords of the Wizarding community let off such power. But to Crushclaw as he looked upon the boy, there was something different that separated him from those so called 'Lords'. And what Crushclaw found was that his power not only was strong but produced an Aura that shows not only was he worthy, but also demanded respect.

Deciding to take a chance to see what is going on, he brought out some parchment and a knife. On the off chance this 'child' could very well be a thief and that he was under the polyjuice potion to make his self look like the boy.

Looking at Harry with a feral grin, he stated "If you are who you claim to be then you would not mind taking the knife here and cut your thumb and allow a few drops to fall onto this parchment would you? If you do it will show use who you are with the magic in your blood and if you are indeed Mr. Potter then I shall do as you ask." Sliding the parchment and the knife to Harry he also added a very little leak of danger in his voice with a threatening tone.

"However if you are lying about who you are…well you won't have long to realize the consequences of your actions…are we agreed _Mr. Potter_?" making it a little sweet at the end.

Harry gave a very confident nod as he was not afraid of the threat and followed Crushclaws instructions without even saying anything. Once he placed a few droplets onto the parchment he saw his cut was healed immediately.

This surprised both Harry and Crushclaw for two different reasons for Harry because he never healed that quick and thought it must have been the knife.

For Crushclaw it was because he realized that this young man is who he claims to be. One secret known only to Goblins, and that was the ceremonial knives that goblins use for identity parchments.

The knives have multiple special runes carved onto the blades that act like a truth verification in them, if they are proven right on who they are then the cuts heal immediately. If they are not who they claim to be according to the Goblins request, then the blood that has touched the blade will be poisoned instantly and the owner would be killed right on the spot.

Deciding to school his features and prepare himself he looked upon the parchment to see what it says

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased October 31, 1981)_

 _Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (Deceased October 31, 1981)_

 _Born: July 31 1980_

 _Godparent: Lord Sirius Orion Black_

Looking upon the Parchment the Goblin back to Harry when he suddenly bowed to the boy in fear "Forgive me young Mr. Potter, I have been confirmed you are telling the truth for who you are and I hope I did not displease you?" as he looked back at the boy.

Harry kept his blank face as he replied in the same respectful tone, "Think nothing of it Master Crushclaw, you were only looking out for position, after all 'thieves beware' we can never be too careful," as he looked upon the grinning bank teller as he smiled back "still would you like me to wait as you contact the Director of Gringotts?" as he was waiting patiently.

The goblin before him was still amazed at the respect he was being given by the young wizard, so shaking his head no he placed his palm on the rune under his desk and sent a signal as he directed Harry to follow him. "There is no need Mr. Potter if you will follow me I will take you to him immediately."

* * *

As they walked quickly as they could the goblin and the wizard walked upon large ornate golden doors and the goblin rapped on one of the doors with his hand.

"Enter" a raspy voice sounded from inside.

Harry looked around as they walked in. They were in a large, circular room that was immersed with power. The architecture showed a lot of antiques that contained Blackwood for tables and white oak for chairs that looked very tasteful inside the office and behind the Directors desk was a large, golden throne that a regal looking goblin sat at. Everything in the room was of very exquisite craftsmanship.

Director Ragnok watched carefully as the young boy walked in along with the Goblin who first bow in apologies for the interruption and informed him about the young wanted to speak with him. Gestuuring for the boy to come forward he saw that the young 'Lord' Potter stood behind the seats waiting to be seated.

As Ragnok looked upon the boy he saw that many wizards or Goblins would not notice about young Mr. Potter, first the boy was dressed in rags, far from what the goblin had come to expect from such an old pureblood family such as the Potter family.

Second, the child's eyes looked to put on a mask of innocence as a front to throw people off to his true feelings.

But to one veteran goblin warrior such as Ragnok he could see regret, betrayal, a soul that has been through the void and back, and lastly he saw a Hunter. A hunter with a depth of coldness that could only come with great pain and sorrow in his life.

And beyond the pain he could see that young Harry seemed to carry himself with a strength and determination you would find in those who have fought and lived through war.

Which then made the director beg to question as to what happened to young Mr. Potter to have eyes such as those.

Once Harry felt he had the goblins attention he bowed to the director "Director Ragnok it is an honor to meet you and thank you for taking your time to meet with me, May your gold flow forever more."

Ragnok was surprised for a moment to be greeted by a young wizard in the Goblin Customs, so in return he gave a smile that showed his front razor sharp teeth, "Well indeed Mr. Potter, may fortunes shine upon you today, now please have a seat…how can I be of service for you today?"

Showing himself to his seat as he spoke "I would like to take an inheritance test as I have been told from 'a trusted source' if I want to confirm my place as heir to my family, as well as see if I contain any kind of abilities. After that I would like some money from any kind of vault that I may have, or from my parents."

Looking upon the parchment in his hand given to him by Crushclaw, Ragnok realize that this will be a very smart move if he does this, after all if the Young 'soon to be' Lord Potter is who he thinks he is then everything the 'Most Ancient and Noble House' Potter could be open and Gringotts can once again bring more Gold as they have before.

After all, before the Potter family were killed they were Gringotts most valuable customer.

And since it seems he is the Godson of the Head of the Black Family then he could be the Heir of the Black Family, and if he is then we will be expecting more gold than before, as well as stick it to the Malfoy, and the Lestrange family since they are connected to the blacks by marriage they can severely charge them for the crimes have made upon goblin soil.

So Ragnok knew that to make sure they keep their new soon to be very important customer happy he decided to acknowledge the boys request.

"Very well that can be done for you Mr. Potter, in fact when Crushclaw gave me the parchment." Holding it up for Harry to see it,

"I was going to request that you take both of these tests anyway because while you may be the heir of the Potter family, there is a possibility that you may be the heir of one or more families so I was going to ask for you to take it, in order to verify the possibilities for both of us. Of course all of this will all be at our payment of course. We would not want to allow the young bright wizard to pay for something that should be rightfully his anyway."

As he was saying this he brought out an ancient looking bowl that was covered in runes. It was sitting beside a golden ceremonial knife, along with a blank piece of parchment and a quill.

"Now what I need you to do Mr. Potter is to take this ceremonial knife to cut your thumb like you did earlier for Crushclaw and let the blood drip into this basin, and when it has enough blood, your thumb will automatically heal itself, then take the magic quill next to the basin, then dip your blood into it to sign your name on the parchment. The charms on that parchment, along with the magic in the runes that cover the basin will scan the magic in your blood to find out what families you are descended from or connected to, and it will also scan for any special abilities that you may be dormant in you or not have discovered yet."

Harry showed he understood and stepped up to the table which held the basin and other materials for the test. Picking up the dagger before cleanly slicing his thumb enough to make sure it the blood dripped enough for the basin.

After a couple seconds, the amount needed was filled and the thumb began to heal.

Next, Harry took the quill, and dipping it into the blood, he then signed his name to the top of the parchment.

After signing it the quill glowed out of his hand and disappeared along with the blood in the basin, and then suddenly a series of texts began to glow on the parchment and formed into words all over the parchment that Harry knew weren't there before.

When it was done glowing Ragnok took the parchment from the table and read, along the parchment of the names that had glowed on the page. When he was done his teeth started to show in a smile that harry knew was a full of greed in a good way for both parties.

"Well Mr. Potter indeed it seems the results are quite impressive, it seems here that you are the heir of more than one family, and it seems that considering you are the Heir of a 'Most Ancient and Noble House' you are qualified to be Emancipated on your eleventh birthday and not have a Magical Guardian. And should you accept the emancipation you can also have your Parents will be read even right away if you desired."

Deciding to ask to see the results of the parchment before making the decision Harry looked upon the parchment and was amazed to see what the Results were.

* * *

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Age: 11_

 _Status: Half-blood, Primary Status: Pure-Blood_

 _Heir of House Drakul_

 _Heir of House Peverell_

 _Heir of House Potter_

 _Heir of House Black_

 _Heir of House Gryffindor_

 _Heir of House Ravenclaw_

 _Heir of House Slytherin_

* * *

 _Magical Abilities_

 _Animagus-Potter, Drakul_

 _Metamorphmagus-Black_

 _Enhanced Speed, Strength, and Senses-Drakul_

 _Enhanced Healing and Regeneration-Drakul_

 _Aura Reading-Gryffindor_

 _Mage Sight-Ravenclaw_

 _Parseltongue-Slytherin_

 _Wandless Magic-Peverell_

 _Natural Occlumency-Potter_

* * *

Looking at the results in shock was an understatement; he really could not know which was more shocking the fact that he was an heir of seven families.

Or that he was an heir of the three of the four Hogwarts Founders. Once he got to the part of Drakul he looked at Ragnok and had to ask about that which he was more than happy to answer.

"The Noble and Ancient House of Drakul, now an old legendary family. It was foretold in the lore of Ancient Houses, the Drakuls were the family of magical Hunters and were known to be the best. But an important fact was written that eight hundred years ago the family were cursed as a form of a revenge by a Dark Wizard for standing against him and that curse turned them into vampires. But it seems that someone from one of your lines is a part of the Alpha Drakul line and that the dormant blood of the Drakuls has finally shown itself in you, and whatever has happened to cause the bloodline to be upon you means the curse is broken, which means it will not be afflicted upon you."

"So this will mean that you will have all their strengths and abilities the Drakuls have before they were cursed. And since you were not cursed you will not be harmed by sunlight, and you will not need to feast upon blood. And it seems that you are first member the house to inherit the powerful ability to be able to possess an Animagus forms of a Drake Dragon."

When Harry was done listening he never thought that when he returns to this world he would be part of something bigger or be someone with more power or fame than he was before. _'How much more fame or power do I need…this is insane.'_

While he was looking more at the parchment a goblin carrier entered the room carrying a stack of parchments and seven boxes appeared on the table in front of them. "Harry…is that fine for me to call you that?"

Harry nods "I would actually if you don't mind, I don't want sound so arrogant to you."

Ragnok continued "Harry, in these boxes are the all the family rings that will go on your fingers, before you leave here, you need to place the rings on you and that will signify you as the heir to these families. Naturally, there will be powerful protections on each one and you alone can also dis-illusion them, unless you choose to show any one or all of them of your own free will."

"While you were reading the parchment I have also taken the liberty to have one of my fastest goblins gather the financial information on all of your accounts, and like I said before since you are an heir of a 'Most Ancient and Noble Family' and your family status is classified as Pureblood's you are qualified to be Emancipated and are allowed to withdraw everything but gold from your Family Vaults, you are only allowed to draw Gold from your trust vault that belongs to you until you come of the age of 13."

While deep in the back of his mind Ragnok was maddening with glee, when Harry Potter get's a hold of all that gold he would be one of, if not the wealthiest men in the world, not to mention the political power in the Wizengamot seats that he would receive when he is of age will be a great help as well.

Drawing up the Financial Records Ragnok handed Harry the records sheet as harry looks upon it.

* * *

 _Potter trust vault, Vault Number 687._

 _Current contents: 6,000 Galleons_

 _Maximum withdrawal limit of 500 Galleons a month_

* * *

 _House Potter,_ _Vault number 110._

 _Value of the House of Potter Vault: 2,500,830,700 Galleons._

 _Property ownership by House of Potter_

 _Potter Mansion in Scotland, country houses in Ireland, and the UK._

* * *

 _House Black,_ _Vault number 254._

 _Value for the House of Black stands at 2,200,601,000 Galleons._

 _Properties ownership by House of Black_

 _Black Manor and several smaller estates scattered in the UK, Japanese and Puerto Rican islands._

 _#12 Grimmauld Place_

* * *

 _House Gryffindor,_ _Vault number 7._

 _Value for the House of Gryffindor stands at 6,000,450,300 Galleons._

 _Properties and Other Assets_

 _Gryffindor Castle_

* * *

 _House Ravenclaw,_ _Vault number 12._

 _Value for the House of Ravenclaw stands at 5,201,100,000 Galleons._

 _Vault also contains several other priceless artifacts and heirlooms._

 _Properties and Other Assets_

 _Ravenclaw Manor_

* * *

 _House Slytherin,_ _Vault number 16._

 _Value for the House of Slytherin stands at 9,500,720,100 galleons._

 _Properties and Other Assets_

* * *

 _House Drakul,_ _Vault number 117._

 _Value of House Drakul stands at 1,000,600,200 Galleons._

 _Properties and Other Assets_

 _Castle Drakul and several smaller properties in Romania_

* * *

 _House Peverell,_ _Vault number 200._

 _Value of the House of Peverell stands at 15,400,700 Galleons._

 _Properties and Other Assets_

 _Peverell Manor_

* * *

 _Total value for Harry James Potter in_ _gold, properties, and Family assets_ _: 26,419,703,000 Galleons_

* * *

When Harry was done reading shook his head to clear his thoughts "I knew I was wealthy, but sweet Magic. I wouldn't be able to spend all this money in four lifetimes."

Shaking his head Ragnok replied "Actually Harry, while this is your full amount now" suddenly smiling with greed in his eyes "since the accounts have been closed until the heir's had presented themselves for so long. If you add the percentage of the shops the families owe or for doing business with, you would make money back on interest which will add to your account already, and when the years go on, you could make enough money where you could not spend it all in ten lifetimes." When Ragnok was done he heard a thump and saw Harry's head on the table. "Are you alright there Mr. Potter?" seeing the head nod Harry sat back up.

Gathering his thought, he could not believe himself 'Dear God ten lifetimes, I don't know whether to think of this as a good thing or a bad thing…'

'I mean on one hand this can be a good thing because with this I can be able to use the money to help me as a hunter…or this will draw in a big problem.'

Snarling to himself 'and that problem is my fame, when the time comes when its announce how wealthy I am, I will never be left alone. Whether if it's Dark Families try to kill me for my money, or Gold Digging fan girls. Or even God forbid if Ginny finds out how wealthy I am she would be even ten times worse.'

Thinking of her brought back many conflicted feelings he felt of his ex-wife, feelings that he felt could never be solved unless he could meet her again and see for his own eyes again. The problems came from the time when he discovered the truth about his ex-wife both in death and to his feelings of the truth after Ron killed the family.

When he was gathering everything out of the Burrow after he inherited it, he went through her old room where just as he was about to leave he felt a hollow space on the floor, as he lifted the board and found a cache and stumbled upon an old Diary that had her name on it and not like the one from Tom Riddle.

Taking the time to read it, he could not believe the discovery he found. Ever since she was a child there was a plot that was made by Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore to ensure his Loyalty to his side.

What it was pissed Harry off to no end, as he was reading he found out she was drugging him with small amounts of love potions, long since his second year, and while it wasn't powerful enough to enact him falling in love with her, it just made him feel something for her. And since it had been going on for so long that it damaged his brain enough where the side effect acted like a permanent love potion that made his mind think he had actually fallen in love with Ginny. And since his magic did not realize this was an act of line theft it could not fight off the effects.

And then when it was long enough in their marriage she would divorce him after taking everything he owned including custody to whatever children they had.

After finding a note in the diary that talks about the kitchen, he looks through there and found the true reason she never lets anyone near the kitchen, because it turns out in the cabinets Molly Weasley was storing all different kinds of love potions for Ginny and Ron. And Loyalty potions for herself, and Dumbledore. And speaking of Ron, according to the Diary it turns out he was in this because he was promised money of his own and having the glory of being friends with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' if he went along with it. The cheating little bastard.

That time was when he knew there was never going to be a second chance with that Rat when he found him again.

Looking more into it Harry felt a lot of relief in his self to know the other Weasley men were never involved 'After all I knew Arthur, Twins, Charlie, and Bill god rest their souls would never do that to me'.

After looking through more in the kitchen that he calls 'the love potion sick fest' he found in one of the cabinets next to the potions was a packet of divorce papers that showed clauses that she would have had everything handed to her including the children, but saw neither of them have never signed them…yet.

But the reason for the confliction in his heart was when he saw the Diary, and the date when it was written, he wondered if she truly was involved in this, or did she discover this plot by mistake and had been memory wiped and then been mentally conditioned to follow this plan.

And that is why he decided to secretly keep an eye on her and find out in due time.

And also in the meantime to make sure to never make any purchase around Ron or Dumbledore.

Deciding to move on he looked over to Ragnok "Director I would to ask you something?" seeing he had the goblins attention he went on "My birthday is not until almost two weeks, and if I have to pay you whatever amount it takes I would like to be emancipated today so I can make sure my Magical Guardian who I believe will probably interfere with my life, and make things difficult for both of us." Thinking it over for a moment Ragnok knew who the boy's guardian is. And silently he had to agree with the boy, the man would indeed make things a problem for the boy, and a headache for the goblin himself.

"You are indeed correct young Mr. Potter. For the right price I can push the emancipation to you today, and while it is considered illegal if the ministry ever found out. However, since the Goblin nation itself has its own paperwork done on its own time I can make it where we can keep the paperwork for ourselves, and then by the time your birthday comes I can then push in a copy with the date of your birthday to the Ministry. As long as you do not tell anyone about this no one will ever know. Now after you sign these forms, you will be given the house rings, and officially be emancipated and then I can bring you the official potter wills, but unlike the ones from the Ministry we keep the originals here and not the copies that are sealed and unsealed by the chief warlock of the Wizgamont."

Hearing that Harry subconsciously snarled when he realized Dumbledore never even told him that, and he never knew if his parents ever had a will.

Now more than ever he looked back and said he wanted to do the emancipation papers now and then requested to read the Potters will.

So taking out a form amongst the pile and handed harry the form and a quill to him "Not to worry Harry, all you need to do is sign the form and you will be emancipated by tomorrow morning when you wake up, in a accordance to emancipation law you will be recognized as an adult, you will be allowed to use magic outside of school, and since you are also an heir to 'Most Ancient and Noble House' you will be recognized as 'Lord Potter' or by any name that you desire."

Feeling like everything was lifted of his shoulders he signed the forms and when told to Harry placed the family rings upon him and spoke the oath of acceptance. And after all the rings were applied he decided to have the potter ring upon his ring finger and be left at the open when the time was needed. When was all said and done he felt the magic in them and saw them adjusting to fit properly in place.

Going through the pile again Ragnok took out what looked like a folder, and with his magic he cut the seal and rolled out a single long parchment.

Ragnok cleared his throat and spoke out loud.

* * *

 _"_ _In the name of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, in accordance to the current Lord James Potter and Lady Potter née Evans, may this Last Will and Testament to their words be fulfilled by the highest extent of Magic._

 _To our furry friend and fellow Marauder 'Moony', Remus Lupin. The Potter house leaves him with the cottage out in Scandanavia, where he would be able to get away from the bigotries of the United Kingdom and its Ministry if need be. Along with that, a sum of 50,000 galleons are to be deposited into his account in hopes that he will have a better standing of living, and a new assortment of clothes to spoil on his own. And also request that if anything would happen to our dear friend Sirius Black during his time as Harry's Godfather that he would help by taking his place as Harry's Guardian._

 _To our friends the Noble Family of the Longbottoms, the Potter family leaves them with the sum of 10,000 galleons for the continued support of being great friends over the years. And if the unfortunate event that the now late Lord and Lady Longbottom were to be killed or put in a state of incapacitation, there will be an additional increase of 50,000 galleons to aid Madam Longbottom in the care of the Heir and son Nevile Longbottom._

 _To our good friend Amelia Bones, the Potter family leaves her with a sum of 100,000 galleons for the continued support during the war and as funds for her spot in the DMLE, in hopes the money in the future unless Crouch, or whoever takes the place in the Minister of Magic pulls their head out of their ass. An additional 50,000 galleons is to be added in case the unfortunate death of the Lord and Lady Bones in order for her to care for their daughter Susan Bones._

 _To our closest and dearest friend and fellow Marauder 'Padfoot', Sirius Black, a sum of 50,000 galleons is to be given for the long friendship with the Potters and for the guardianship to their son, Harry James Potter in case the worse was to occur._

 _To friend and fellow Marauder 'Wormtail' Peter Pettigrew, if he were to have done his job as the Secret Keeper, then he would receive a sum of 3,000 for his support and his continued friendship. If he were to have failed, which would lead many to believe that he had sold them out and was the spy to Voldemort, then he shall be given thirty pieces of sickles to his vault in exchange for all the gold he owns, and hope to Gringotts this can show he would be still alive or not after betraying us. And hopes that he is dead after what their son would do to him if he meets him._

 _Everything that we own in the house of Potter is to be left to the Heir, our son Harry James Potter, with a message that states that your parents had loved you with every fiber of their beings, and that they will continue to love you so for as long as they could both in life and death._

 _Now, this Will, do states now the places where young Harry here is supposed to go to if the events of his parents were to come to pass._

 _The order from first placement to last,_

 _Sirius Black,_

 _Remus Lupin,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _The Longbottoms,_

 _Amelia Bones._

 _By order of Lord of House of Potter James Potter that under no circumstances that Albus Dumbledore is to ever become the Magical Guardian of Harry James Potter._

 _And lastly, by order of Lady of House of Potter Lily Potter nee Evans that under no circumstances that is Harry to be placed under the care of her sister and her family the Dursleys, due to their biased hatred and bigotry of magic and anyone who has the ability to use it._

 _Now that the will has been read, let it be done._

 _Lord and Lady Potter signing off._

* * *

After finish hearing the will read Harry will all the strength he could mentally handle to not unleash his magic and destroy everything in the office with magic, then rush out of the building walk all the way to Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore for what he has done to his Parent's final wishes.

And not only that, whatever respect he and trust he defended for Dumbledore in the past, was now broken, and this also cemented to what Death said about Dumbledore. Right now there were so many conflicts going on in his head, the fact that if Dumbledore had seen the will about Peter, then he must have known the truth about Sirius.

Or that instead of being sent to the Dursleys he could have been given a home with people who would have cared for him. Or even the worst one yet, the fact that Dumbledore had blatantly disregarded his Parents wishes and made himself Harry's Guardian.

Ragnok after watching Harry decided keeping to himself and the boy calm down before speaking to him. Seeing his expression of anger on his face he really could not blame the young man after seeing what was said in the will, when he read the part of Dumbledore and the indication of anger growing stronger to the part about not going to Lady Potter sister and her family, then it seems after all that the young man was sent there against his will.

If he needed proof then it could be shown that the young man was sentenced to abuse to all three scales in physically, mentally and emotionally.

There is the malnourished state, if his short stature as well as seeing more bone then muscle was indicated. And there is the evidence of the clothes he was wearing, they must have been hand downs that are even too big for him as well as seeing how damaged they look. Sneering to his self Ragnok thought of one thing only 'May Merlin have mercy on 'his' soul because I know Lord Harry Potter will not by his expression he is showing'.

Seeing the young wizard is at ease Ragnok commented in "Are you alright now Lord Potter?" Harry looked back with an icy look in his eyes that showed deep hatred and betrayal that made his eye color deep emerald. "Yes, I lost my head there for a moment with all the conflicting issues my families will has showed between me and my now 'former' Magical Guardian."

Ragnok looked upon the boy and decided to help him by getting justice on Dumbledore. Cause now they can blackmail him in a form of severe fine charges for crimes against a 'Most Ancient and Noble House'. They can also charge him for breaking the rules in Gringotts or more importantly Goblin soil and the Ministry of Magic can't help him without breaking the peace treaty between Goblins and Wizards and go to war.

So in the end he will end up owing them a fine he can't refuse.

With the will reading finally finished, Harry bowed in thanks to Ragnok for unknowingly giving him closure he finally received.

"Sir before I leave this place I would like to make a withdrawal from my trust vault to get my school supplies."

Ragnok looked back in understanding "Very well, now normally I would ask if you have a key to your trust vault, but after everything that we learned today I know that a certain someone has it illegally. So on your way out of here I will request one of our key makers have a special master key for all your vaults made for you on the way down.

And when it is done I will then have him activate a rune that will destroy the old key. But remember when you have it make sure it is with you at all times." Nodding to himself Harry thanked the goblin again and went on his way.

Leaving the place Ragnok looked back and then decided to get started on a mission that he decided to do himself for Harry. The first thing to do was go through some transcript on any of the vaults that are connected to the Potters, and see if perhaps a certain someone has done more damage than he should have. And in the meantime he thought to himself that things are going to be more exciting than ever. And he can't wait to see what happens next.

* * *

Ĥ(Gringotts-Vault 687)Ĥ

Stopping at his destination he watched as the cart goblin walked to the vault and placed the key to the door and heard the gears turned and the door opened.

And like before he saw all the sheer amount of gold, silver and bronze coin stacks when the vault opened. The goblin Griphook if he remembered correctly turned and handed him the black bag he was holding making him raise an eyebrow in questioning, the Goblin seemed to predict the unasked question.

"Since the Director mentioned who you were Lord Potter he decided to grant you a specialty that is only been given to very few of our customers. The specialty is being given an enchanted Gringotts bank pouch, these pouches contains very powerful runes that are available once you bind this bag to yourself and your vaults.

The bag will be able to take the coins out of the vault and be put into the bag magically. The vault is charmed to only withdraw the maximum limit you are legally able to carry too. Since your limit at this time is 500 Galleons that is how much you can handle.

Also another nice feature we give to you is that this bag possesses a weightless, and durability charm crafted onto the bag so it will not only be easy to carry on your person, but also not break from the weight.

Now to withdraw funds from the vault to the bag, all you have to do is stand outside the vault and state how much you want removed while touching the crest. Now only you Lord Potter can do this, if you are forced to do so against your will it will not only work, it will also send a distress signal that will alert security to the thievery."

Harry nodded and thanked the goblin for the explanation before he entered the vault. Doing what he needed he touch the Gringotts crest on the bag with his thumb he whispered "300 Galleons" seconds later he felt a little weight in the bag then heard an odd chime, so assumed it had worked.

Leaving the vault with the goblin, both made it back to the lobby. Before he left he bowed and thanked the cart driver as he left leaving the goblin shocked for the kind gesture.

As he left Gringotts Harry decided to make his way back to the Leaky Cauldron and get some sleep and then be prepared to get his school supplies and show the world the new and improved Harry potter.

* * *

 **(A/N) Annnnd Done. I would like to say, this was a lot covered for a prologue, but now we can begin the official first chapter and begin Book 1 on the next chapter.**

 **Now to begin I would first like to apologize to all my readers and fellow writer/readers. When I did this story the first time I was all over the place both figuratively and literally.**

 **Looking back when I was rewriting everything I cannot believe how much of a mess this was on the first go around. Now that I have more time and experience reading Harry Potter Fics and all other ones than the first time, I have a better understanding of the art of limitations.**

* * *

 **Now concerning some concepts that people will start questioning, I'm not like my past self and throw things into this story cause its badass.**

 **Some of these concept serve an actual purpose to the story. So I'm going out on a limb and say if you have a problem with**

 **1\. The descendant Heir to seven Families**

 **2\. His Abilities**

 **3\. All that money (26 Billion Galleon)**

 **4\. The way I portray Harry**

 **5\. How I portray Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Dumbledore**

 **6\. How I handled the Dursleys (to be honest I hate reading and writing them so I wanted to get them out of the way as quickly as possible).**

 **So if you have a problem with the first five of those points I will say this as clear as possible** _ **. "I have a plot made for them, it may not be explained now, but it will be explained or shown in the future. And trust me I tried to be as moderate, limited and clear as possible. But again, all of them have a purpose for the plot."**_

* * *

 **So please Fav, Follow, Review and if you have questions let me know and review what you think so far.**

 **Peace out everybody** **Ja-Ne Dragon90 out.**


	2. Book 1: The Alley & Start of the Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, it is owned by J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. along with Eric Kripke.**

* * *

 **Some parts to this story is approved by Lord BladeDSF**

* * *

 **Full Summary: Upon the result of a traitor Harry Potter lost his family, and while on the path of revenge Harry was introduced to the world of a Hunter, arm with the knowledge given to him Harry finally destroyed the shadows of his past and was ready to move on.**

 **However, upon his death Harry was given a Pandora's Box of secrets that was literally meant to be taken to his grave.**

 **Upon learning this knowledge, he was given two choices** _ **'ignore this secret and move on to the next life, or take the skills, knowledge, and memories he was given and save those who he lost and bring those who wronged him…to Justice.'**_

* * *

 **Parings: Harem: DG, TD, SB, NT, FD, AG, GD (more will be made later on)**

* * *

 **Key themes - Time Travel, skilled, knowledge, deception, Professional Quidditch, Hunter, Supernatural Xover Cameos.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

' _Parchment'/'Spell'_

" **SPEECH ANGER"**

' _ **THOUGHTS ANGER'**_

 **Ĥ(Location, Scene)Ĥ**

 **(A/N): Authors Note**

* * *

 **(A/N): For those who read and gave me feedback for this story thank you for that it made me happy to know that this story has great potential. Now because the prologue is over I can bring this to the beginning of the First Year, and make this into the promising that was described in the themes. Now one last thing to talk about is I have looked and read about the wood used for wands in the harry potter series and what they mean and a warning on ahead I plan to use some that may not be connected to harry, or I will use some wood and cores that are elements from Supernatural, and remember if you plan to question or comment about it, remember everything I do has a purpose for it.**

 **Now that is done let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: Reunions and New Discoveries.**

* * *

 **Ĥ (London, August 1st, 2 weeks after Gringotts visit) Ĥ**

* * *

It was a cool brisk dark morning on the streets of London were the streets were quiet, people in track suit were running through the park, shops were being opened ready to sell.

Out in the park of London we see a shadow running fast, fast enough that it seemed like a blur to a regular person. And not only was the figure running it seemed like he jumping over park benches, jumping down steps leading to sidewalks, even running across the streets while cars were driving by, stunts that were of both dangerous and extreme.

But it all seemed to end when the figure stopped by a spotlight over by the corner leading to the Leaky Cauldron. The figure leans back against the light pole showing it to be Harry potter wearing black shorts, t-shirt and trainers.

The only thing different was his physique appearance, gone was the child who look barley past scrawny figure and in his place, he looked to be almost 12 years old. His old scrawny and short form had been replaced with a bit of a muscle built in his arms, legs, and torso.

Now he wasn't body build muscle bound, but instead his body was like a lean swimmer. Not only was he toned, it showed that he had also grown a couple inches.

His short and proper hair had also grown as it came down to just above his shoulder blades while has an unruly form to it.

Wiping some sweat from his brow some of his hair was moved away showing his horcrux scar faded and traced in emerald green, and another one was shown in the form of thin scar around his right eye. He also had a set of new glasses to replace his old circular ones. These new ones were special and expensive brand called Lindberg.

But secretively to everyone but himself, these glasses are decoys to hide the fact that Harry can see without them, after all he needed to keep an image to uphold.

* * *

Getting his breath back Harry walked back in the pub, inside he went up to Tom the bartender smiled at the boy and gave in a glass of water and a towel "Good morning Mr. Potter, have a good run this morning?"

"Yes, thank you Tom. I take it my breakfast is up in my room?" Replied a breathless and sweaty Harry as he took the offered glass and downed the water in seconds, and dried his self off with the towel and had it around his neck and saw a smiling Tom nod his head as Harry walked up stairs.

Ever since Harry purchased a room in the leaky cauldron after his trip from Gringotts, he would wake up early in the morning and go for a jog at five in the morning and would run till seven, not only because it was an old routine warm up back in his days as a hunter, but because this was necessary for him to help fix his magic core by building it up and making it stronger. After his run, he would be greeted by Tom who always had a glass of ice-cold water and a towel waiting for him, and had his breakfast waiting for him in his room.

As he walking up the stairs he goes to his room, looking in to see everything the same he goes over to his desk and starts to pet his long time lost companion from his old life, but now back to him, stroking the white snowy owl with amber eyes, the owl looks up and starts gently nipping the finger as a form of affection to her companion.

Harry smiles as he was petting Hedwig remembering after he was leaving Gringotts he stumbles upon the owl emporium and decided to look around and lo and behold as he sees Hedwig in the back, knowing how much he needed her and how much he missed her Harry bought Hedwig and took her out and brought her with him to the cauldron, and thank god for that because unlike last time he wasn't shoved around and was invaded in his personal space in the chaos like the first time as everyone met the infamous 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

* * *

When Harry was done, he went to take a shower and then comes out in clean clothes and looks upon the desk again and saw that there was a Daily Prohphet with the date on it that says September 1st and knew that today was the day, and decided to get started packing for Hogwarts.

As he was about done packing he went to the table and gazed upon what looked like a box holster, opening it up and pulled out a wand from inside.

Looking at it Harry instead of his Holly & Phoenix wand had a completely different wand. And to Harry in all the years from the past he has fought with many different wands held by different Wizards and Witches. But compared to those wands, the one in his hand was a masterpiece of wand craftsmanship he has ever seen.

The wand was fifteen inches long and was a mixture of black, blended seamlessly with light brown and it seemed to contain a hint of fire red mixed with the two colors. The wands handle grip seemed to weave together in black dragon hide, the bottom end of the wand was surrounded by shapes to resemble claws outwards on the wand.

Grabbing the wand in his hand and feeling the powerful and calming energy, that seemed to mix with the rush of wind that blows at night. The feeling of it was making Harry remember the second change of his life ever since coming back to the past.

* * *

 **Ĥ** **(Flashback-Ollivander's-2 days after Gringotts visit)** **Ĥ**

* * *

Looking upon the sign that read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_ Harry walked in knowing this place, but yet as he walked in he felt different entering here. The first-time Harry walked in he felt cold being in the dark and dusty place like when he was in the cupboard.

But walking into the place now it feels different, like he can feel the magic in the air or feeling an even more powerful call out to him from somewhere in the shop.

As he was looking out more he heard a sound of something slide from the walls he looked upon an old familiar face, the man wore a suit and had silver hair as wild and the sparkling in his eyes. "Mr. Potter," the old man said "I was wondering when I would be seeing you. You look so much like your father, but as I look up close, I see you have your mother's eyes."

"Yes, indeed it seems like only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. I believe her wand was ten and a quarter inches long, swish, made of willow. A wand favored for charms work."

Looking more relaxed he looked upon Harry more "Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. His wand was eleven inches Pliable. A little more skill in power and was an excellent wand for Transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it above all else for Transfiguration wands but..." he was cut off by harry

"It's the wand that chooses the wizard am I, right?" trying to show confusion to throw off his knowledge.

Smiling upon the boy Ollivander continued as if he was never interrupted "Quite right, Mr. potter, quite right. But do tell me how did you know that?"

Deciding to throw a half lie half truth to throw him off "It was from Hogwarts a history, when it talked about you it was your motto when it came to wand making or when you give a student their wands."

Accepting the answer Harry then saw that Ollivander looked upon him and then his head "And that's where..."

And point his finger to the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did this," he said softly with regret. "The wand was Thirteen-and-a-half inches, Yew with a phoenix feather core. A very Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well, if I had known what that wand had chosen to or was used for..."

"Mr. Ollivander, life is like two sides of the same Galleon always fifty-fifty. You couldn't have known at the time that your wand would end up with You-Know-Who, or that he would end up as one of the darkest and most powerful wizards of the Century. The best that you can do is work to make a brighter future."

"That's true wisdom in your words Mr. Potter, one that I believe as well." Ollivander said as he took a step back, and moved to look upon his shelf of wands "As I remember like all others, when You-Know-Who came upon my store much like you, it was much like an old quote I heard from a muggle, I believe it was 'one person's journey always begins with a single step.' And that is what makes the greatest question yet, 'What happens on the road after the first step?'."

Looking back at Harry "now tell me which arm do you favor the most, so we can tell what your wand arm is?" he asked, pulling a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket.

"Well I'm ambidextrous if that counts." It was a skill he had been developed back in his old life when there were times he broke his arms and never had potions with him at the time when he fought in battle.

While it was crappy for him at first, it was after the fifth time he broke his arms, that he decided to develop the skill with some practice and felt this could help him if one of his arms broke again.

"Fascinating, very rare" Ollivander said, and he was looking and finding wands to take out of the cases while a tape measure was going around Harry and his arms.

* * *

When the tape measure finished Ollivander taken a box out and pulled a wand out. "Every Ollivander wand Mr. Potter has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Handing the wand to him Ollivander gestured to take it "Now then, Mr. Potter, try this one. Aspen, nine-and-a-quarter inches, with a Dragon heartstring core. Powerful, yet supple. Perfect for dueling. Just give it a wave."

The moment Harry took the wand and as soon as he did it flew out of his hand like someone casted an expelliamus spell and it crashed onto a shelf of boxed wands and all tumbled down.

Ollivander blinked in wonder "Never in all my years I have never seen that happened. But it seems that one won't do." Moving to take another he pulls a light brown one "Perhaps this one. This is Elm, Nine inches exactly, and with a male unicorn hair core." As Harry took the wand this time like the first time it flew from his hand except as it flew it shattered into a lamp on the desk right next to them.

Taking it from him Ollivander shaking his head "No, no definitely not."

But then smiled as he was walking farther back of the shelves of wands that didn't fall "Well it seems you are a tricky customer Mr. Potter, that good because if makes it more exciting to find out what you shall become in the future."

When he was at the end he pulls out a black box that seems dusty and never been opened, but stops and looks up in wonder in a dream like state "I wonder…" as he walks out he holds out to Harry a very familiar wand."This Mr. Potter is one wand that I fashioned with an unusual combination; it is made of holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. The phoenix gave its feather to this one wand and its brother who gave you that scar. So, let's give it a try." holding the wand for Harry to take.

* * *

When Harry grabbed hold of the wand, the first thing they noticed it did not shoot out of his hand right away, but after a few seconds it glowed red but then combusted into flames dropping to the ground, and when the flames died there was nothing left. When they snapped out of their daze Ollivander went from shock to a crazed look of excitement.

So, moving to the front door he switched the door to lock and closed the blinds, moving back he signaled Harry to follow him to the back.

When they went to the back Harry looked to see a bunch of rows of different woods and jars full of items that he guessed were for cores.

Looking upon Harry he gestured the rune circle upon the desk "This Mr. Potter is my work shop to make Ollivander wands, this rune circle is used for wizards like you to help those create their wands. Now what I want you to do is drop a bit of blood into this rune and place some magic into it as well. This will allow the wood and the cores upon my family's collection to be brought here to see what will be the pieces to be made into your wand."

So, doing as he was told he watched as the blood was glowing on the rune in a flash of light and saw three pieces of wood flew into the circle while jars appeared in the circle next to the wood. Looking upon the pieces Mr. Ollivander looked close to having a heart attack as his broad smile seemed to stretch showing his teeth, and his breathing quickened up to a very unhealthy pace like that of someone obsessed.

Staring at Harry as he looked upon him and then the pieces of wood as he spoke "This is very interesting Mr. Potter it seems that you are very special case, as it seems the reason that the Holly never worked was because your magic was too much for the wand to be held and you needed not only more than one wood to handle amount of magic you possess, but as I suspected more powerful wood for your wand." Seeing his confusion Ollivander describe it in more detail

"I can tell because it seems among the pile is very special, and unknown type of wood that never molded together, but it seems that with these combined, it will form into the most extraordinary wand I have ever made." Seeing the boy understand he decided to go into more detail about this new discovery

"But the reason for more than one block of wood was because when you try to touch the wand with just the Holly piece, it was like trying to power a candle with twenty different wizards casting ' _incendio'_."

* * *

Seeing that Harry understood he decided to get back to the explanation of the wood and placed his hand on the first piece of wood.

"This piece is an Elder Wood made from a branch of the Elder tree, the same tree as the legends of the Deathly Hollows was foretold. It is said that this type of wood will be hard for those to master, but those who can master this type of wood will make them powerful force to fight with."

He then moved on to a block of wood that was black and was small weak flame burning giving it an orange glow, and while it looked to be burning it wasn't being destroyed. "This piece of this wood, I don't know how but your magic called a very powerful piece that has been held by my father since his wand crafting days, and when he passed on his work to me nothing ever worked with this piece, and has never been chosen by anyone." Getting the boys attention and seeing the wonder in his eyes he continued.

"What we have here is a piece of Blackthorn wood, but this is different because it is has been burned by Solran the royal lord of all phoenix's many years ago, it was said that during the time of the founding of Hogwarts, a great battle was waged between Solran and a Dark Lord who had the powers of Necromancy and the ability to summon Demons." That small comment made Harry's eyebrow to twitch a little.

"At the end of the battle Solran unleashed the ultimate rage of the phoenix upon the landscape and was able disintegrate everything, even the wizard himself." after having a moment to settle the atmosphere he continued.

"And when the fire was settled, all that remained within the battlefield was a Blackthorn tree still standing, but upon the ground was a branch that was still burning with Solran's fire. Per my father's journal, this is all that remains of that very same branch that still burns to this day. I am one to never believe in coincidence Mr. Potter, but I believe that since Blackthorn wood are meant to be used by those who follow the path of Warriors this piece would be meant for those who will never stop fighting if the fire in them lives."

And then they moved to the last piece and this one caused Harry to unknowingly widen his eyes as he looked upon a familiar piece of wood.

Turning to the boy he was shocked as well "Of all the pieces Mr. Potter this one is shocking, for what we have here is something I found upon one of my trips around the world. For this piece was a part of the Tree of Life."

"Per the locals of Bahrain, a country in the Middle East this tree could grow in the middle of a vast desert for 400 to 500 years, some would consider this to be a tree of miracles as it is the only living thing among the land of death. Whatever reason it maybe Mr. Potter for you to have this, we will see when the time comes. Now let us move to your cores." As they move towards the table that had four glowing pieces of hair, a jar with dark substance, and another with glowing clear substance.

Looking upon the items Ollivander was confused as he has never seen these before "I don't know what these are Mr. Potter but I can tell from the aura that these are very powerful, and the presence these give is of destruction and chaos." Giving him a look that showed there was no humor at all

"You have better swear to me now that you will be extra careful and that you never use these for harm, do you swear Mr. Potter?!" seeing the nod and genuine look on his face he continued,

And looking upon the next ones a familiar one he continued "This one if I'm not mistaken is one I was gifted with from the Holy Lands of Israel in the Middle East." He then looked off as if he was in a memory.

"While I was traveling the world, I made my way to a country called Israel and looked upon one of the very temples were I unexpectedly saved the life of a local who was lost and nearly died in the desert, after I healed him he then as a token of appreciation he gave me a jar that he risked his life for." Opening the jar, they were treated to the sight of a powerful aura emitting from the jar.

"Per the mans knowledge, he said that this is called Holy Oil, and unfortunately, I do not know much about this, but I suspect that this can be used to purify or burn anything evil, so I am very excited to see what will come out of this." Having a small giddy moment, he then moved on to the final piece, a jar with clear liquid sparkling like diamonds. "This is freely given phoenix tears from the phoenix that had given me his feathers, Phoenix tears have been said to have healing powers, but also symbolize life, regeneration, and resurrection."

Having finally reviewed all the pieces Mr. Ollivander turned to Harry and his eyes and expression was one of with life, opportunity, and of unblinking madness.

"With the power of the woods and cores gathered together I see your wand will represent the power of balance, I say that because each piece is like telling a lore as old as time itself, the lore of life and death, chaos and justice, the hunter and the defender." You could almost see the sincerity in his eyes as he looked upon Harry.

"With that kind of power, I would say there is no favor of branch of magic, and that this wand contains so much power within itself that I know for sure that as you grow so will the wand itself making it perfect to help you with your power. And after its creation I can say without certainty that this wand will have the greatest potential to be more powerful than the fabled Elder Wand, and that I will be proud to be the crafter of such a masterpiece, and cement myself as the greatest wander maker who ever lived." Rubbings his hands together Ollivander decided to begin.

After two hours of watching Ollivander crafting and casting magic to make the wood weave and blend together as they were made from one block, and after the crafting he brought the cores into a cauldron with what seemed to be potion that seemed to remind harry of the liquid in the pensive.

When Ollivander place the core items into the cauldron he turned to Harry "Now Mr. Potter for this to proceed further and make the cores and wood unite together and make it a bridge to your magic core I need three drops of your blood." Adding the blood the potion then started glowing red, at that moment the man placed the wand into the cauldron and both watched as the potion seemed to soak into the wand.

Levitating the wand out and seeing nothing was wrong with it they both left the back and Harry watched as Ollivander finished levitating the wand gently to the table and gestured Harry to take the wand.

As he grabbed the wand a gasp escapes his lips as like the first time when he held his first wand a powerful current of energy surged through him and glow of green energy and swirl of fire and electricity from the wand rushed through the shop. But the odd thing was this surge was more powerful than when he held his wand in his past life.

Seeing that the magic flow the man continued "It seems the bonding experience was a success, now because your blood was made to bond you with your wand, this will make it so no one other than you or someone who is bonded to you to be allowed to use your wand. Otherwise those who don't will get a nasty burning experience when they touch the wand." Placing the wand in the black box with the purple satin padding he looks upon Ollivander again

"Mr. Ollivander I like to ask you something?" seeing he has the wand maker's attention he continues "Do you happen to have wand holsters or know where I can find a place that sells them?" smiling at him Ollivander opened a drawer on the desk in the room and he pulls what looked like an arm holster

"It so happens that have only one left, I have made them back during the first war with you-know-who, and when it was over there was no need for them" he said, handed him the holster.

"These wrist wand holsters are spelled so that only you can remove them from your wrist and when you attach it and place a drop of blood on it, it will key so that only you can see it and remove your wand from it. To access your wand, you merely must flick your wrist, and your wand will appear in either hand."

Taking the wand holster and attaching it to his wrist, Harry bowed to the elder man "Thank you so much for your help Mr. Ollivander for everything, I hope to make this wand worth the hard work put to it."

Smiling at the compliment the man peered into Mr. Potter eyes as if he was seeing into his soul "It is no problem at all Mr. Potter, I know it was worth it because after all I think it is clear, that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great." After wards Harry paid for the wand and the holster and the boy left the shop and continued with his shopping business.

* * *

 **Ĥ(Flashback End-Present time)Ĥ**

* * *

Looking more into the wand, he at first wondered about those four hairs that had Ollivander spooked, but when he felt the auras from them he knew what they were but wondered how it was possible that ended up with four fragments of power from the four horsemen of the apocalypse.

But for a moment he thought about the horsemen rings that were used to help create the gate that lead him to the past. And wonder if perhaps as he was returning to the past, could his soul have gained some of that power while he was traveling, or did the rings become a part of his magic until they were called out to help make his wand, and took the forms of 'no pun intended' horse hairs. Whatever the case maybe, a small part of Harry is curious to see what happens from here.

Moving on and seeing he was almost done packing he starts petting Hedwig and began remembering the next day he woke up in intense pain and looked to see his body completely changed to what he looks like now or the fact the curse scar he had faded like when the horcrux was destroyed, not only that he somehow also had the scar next to his right eye (think like Anakin Skywalker in SWIII) and that brought back to how he got it.

The day he got the scar was when the day when the whole family, his and the Weasleys were killed by Ron and the Demon Azael, after a broken and enraged Harry fought Ron with the intention to kill, a soulless but desperate Ron shot the curse he stole from Harry's Journal _'sectumsempra'_.

While Harry blocked most of it from killing him some of the stray spell got passed the shield and cut around his eye, while it did not damage his eye it did provide Ron a means to escape and left hoping that Harry died from the attack, but unfortunately since Harry blocked the curse and knew how to wandlessly cast the healing spell for the curse so he could live.

He could not know why the eye scar was there, but did have a supposition it had something to do with what Death told him when he came back.

How his older magic core going to his younger body. He already figured his older core would destroy the Horcrux in his scar by overpowering it. So, he must have figured the eye scar must have been a side-effect from the magic combining.

The body had been the awakening of his Drakul abilities, besides the body growth he saw that all the scars and the signs of malnourishment that the old fat bastard called Vernon gave him were gone.

Continuing to look at the eye scar he thought it might make it more to distinguish for himself to make people see him as 'Harry Potter' then 'the boy who lived' but then again, he shouldn't hold his breath for that.

Not only that, every time he looked at the scar he remembers the promise he made on the graves of his family 'No second chances for traitors'.

* * *

Finally, after sorting his thoughts and seeing he is packed up he puts on his blue jeans, boots, black short sleeve shirt with his dark green over shirt (Dean's outfit).

After his clothes, he then places his wand in the holster, and then as an old habit put a combat knife (that he stole from a hunting store in London) in a holster in his back pocket hidden under the shirt, and then grabs a leather band journal and looked upon the first page before he closed it and put it in his trunk.

As he was leaving he was going over to the two things he had to make sure happens while he is at Hogwarts as soon as possible.

The first is make sure on the night during the full moon, he had to get to the room of Requirement and create a ritual room to add runes to his wand to keep from being destroyed, as well as add rune tattoos to his body to make some protections and upgrades.

The second and the most important point is to not hinder his potential like he did in the past. That was one thing he hated about Ron was that he would always get jealous when Harry was doing better than him, so Harry out of pity and wanting to stay friends with Ron decided to hold back his skill and knowledge to make Ron feel good about himself.

Well this time he was going to use deception to hide his true power but hide enough to make sure he was advance as a first year, and make teachers think he was a potential prodigy.

After finishing his checklist Harry got everything and left the room and thanked Tom for letting him stay and made sure to pay along with a small tip for future business, and got a cab to Kings Cross with some Muggle money he traded at Gringotts in advance for this occasion.

As he got to Kings Cross walked all around to where he knew the station by memory, finding the platform and seeing it was 10:30 he went through the portal between two platforms and came upon the familiar sign that said 9 ¾ Hogwarts Express, and beyond that was a familiar red and black with some gold trimmings steam engine train.

Walking towards the train he remembered something with Hedwig, taking her out of the cage he held her out on his arm "Hey Hedwig, do you remember the way to Hogwarts from one of your flying trips?" managing to hear a hoot from her in all this noise he continued "Well do you want to come with me on the Hogwarts Express? Or do you want to fly there on your own?"

Hedwig tilted her head to the side in wonder, before flapping her wings she then gave a hoot.

"Alright then, be safe out their girl." stroking her feathers he held his arm out, before leaving him she moved and gave an affectionate nip of his ear, then took off through the now open wind out the station and onto Hogwarts.

Shrinking the cage and placing it in one of the compartments in his trunk Harry entering the compartment he knew from memory he used the levitation charm and placed the trunk in the compartments above the seats.

Looking at the trunk he purchased on his first day of shopping harry had to pat himself on the back when he thought of the smart idea of purchasing the trunk, and now knowing about the benefits of getting a trunk that he felt would help in the future, with security to hiding anything he felt would be dangerous in the wrong hands.

After getting one that he felt perfect Harry purchased a custom-made trunk that was magic, blood and lock code protected, it was 6 compartment that were apartment size, made with dragon-hide of a Norwegian Ridgeback to protect against fire and magic. One of the features that he requested was that it can be casted with the feather weight charm, enlarging and shrinking charms.

It was pricey, but Harry remembered the old muggle saying he heard from the Americans 'It maybe pricy but in the end, very cent counts'.

* * *

When the train started move Harry lied back on one side of the compartment, and decided to get a little nap until it was time to face some old familiar faces again.

Right when the country side started to show Harry opened his eyes when he heard the door open and in came someone that if it wasn't for his Occlumency training he would have outright given the person an AK and be done with it.

But unfortunately, he was on a train with hundreds of witnesses and he would spend the rest of life in Azkaban as punishment, or maybe worse.

Blinking back to reality he looks upon the person identified as Ron Weasley who looks like he was asking him something "I'm sorry what did you say?" trying to play clueless and saw the red head speaking.

"I was asking was anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite of Harry. "do you mind, everywhere else is full?" straining to try putting on a friendly face on the outside while inside he was wanting to torture the slimy no pun intended 'Weasel' but decided to not too…for now.

'Let's see if I can handle him on this ride, hmm…how about I give him three strikes, and if he can't reign in his git attitude for that long then I'll layout a tongue lashing that'll smash his ego, and then give me an excuse to leave before I snap and prematurely kill him.'

"Not at all, help yourself," Harry said with a small gesture towards the seat, which Ron did help himself to, and Harry decided to go and slip his leather-bound journal out and decided to look it over and keep to himself.

When half an hour passed, Ron tried but could not seem to read the mood and tried talk to Harry when he saw him reading a leather band book.

Finally seeming to get his attention from Harry's reading he tried in his own way to start a conversation "You look like a decent enough bloke, what's your name, and what's up with that scar next to your eye?" tensing for the moment from the obvious rude question he took a breath and when he tried to look back at the book he lost his place 'strike one, and I already want to knock that git out.' Looking at Ron he gave a small subtle glare with a small edge tone.

"You know it is inappropriate to ask for someone's name before giving yours first out as a courtesy, as for the scar you asked about? That is none of your concern." Trying but failing to sound calm.

Blushing to his ears as a tomato he mumbled sorry and tried again "M-My name is Ron…Ron Weasley. So, what is your name?" Just before Harry was about to begrudgingly answer there was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy that Harry was mentally smiling to see who it was.

"Sorry," the boy said dejectedly, "But have any of you guys seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" While this was happening, Ron looked at him with disgust think he was acting like a crybaby. Harry on the other hand walked up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll turn up," said Harry "Tell me have you checked the baggage compartment? It's nice and dark back there maybe it's in there."

"Yes, I already did," said Neville miserably and moved to leave the compartment. "Well, if you see him..." but was stopped when Harry stopped him again.

"Wait I just thought of something, have you asked the prefects to help? Cause it's possible that you can ask them to summon your toad for you…or something along those lines." Adding a little subtle idea into the mix.

Right then the boy's eyes open in shock "Wow, why didn't I think of that, that was brilliant thanks, my names Neville…Neville Longbottom what's your name?" smiling at him and ignoring Ron looking at him "My name is Harry…Harry Potter, pleasure."

After seeing two sets of eyes widen in shock he goes back to his seat and back to looking at his book hearing Neville thank him and saying to himself 'Wait till I tell Gran I met Harry Potter' and ignoring Ron's obvious mind shock with his mouth open.

* * *

Five minutes later Ron seemed to come back to reality and once again tried to start a conversation…poorly "S-So are you really Harry Potter?" not even breaking his concentration from his book he mumbles "Obviously, why?" trying to drop the conversation.

But unfortunately, Ron is as stubborn as he is ignorant "It's just that do you really have the…the scar?" as if talking about a big secret.

What he got was Harry groaning and mumbled' "Yes, I do why do you ask?" and was trying to ignore Ron who trying to look around harry in his personal space as if he was examining him like an art piece in an exhibit "It's just I want to know where it is, it is like the most legendary mark that shows you are the boy-who-lived, a celebrity." After hearing that Harry was silently trying to keep the headache down that was trying to kill his patience 'strike two, if you know what's good for you Ron. I would back off right now', and he just ignored him and continued to read.

After another five minutes Ron tried to talk to him again, and next words would soon be his last. "So what did you do to take down you-know-who, do you remember what you did, or remember what…" and out of nowhere Harry just slammed the book shut which caused the red head to jump in fright, that right there was when Ron burned any chances he had to play nice, 'that's it strike three'.

Gazing upon the very rude boy his eyes gone from the shiny emeralds to the dark forest green that would freeze hell as he looked upon the boy "Are you asking me if I remember the night my parents were killed?" asked Harry, his voice stone cold and snarling.

Harry stood up and glared down at the red head, grasping his hands as his knuckles were popping and his arms shaking. "What's wrong with you, how dare you ask me that!? Tell me Ron how would you like it if _your_ parents were murdered by a Bastard killer and I asked you if you remember that night! What brilliant idea was it to ask me that? In fact, did you even think before asking me that?"

By now the boy looked like he was about to piss himself. His body was positively shaking, and his face had gone white. When every time Harry was yelling something to him he kept leaning closer was causing Ron to shrink back more into his seat. When combined with his wide eyes the boy truly looked like he was about to faint.

Trying to save himself he tries to respond "I…I…I" but whatever he tried to say seemed to be stuck and he couldn't say anything.

Taking a deep breath, Harry breathed through his nose trying to calm down and focused on his mental barriers and removing the killing tension in the air which made Ron's calm his heart a bit but still look scared. "I…" he tried again to say something but it was too late.

Harry snapped his gaze at him held his hand up to stop him there, and decided to leave now while he still can, and save the git by not killing him…Well for now anyway. Or at least he would say something that should not be said.

So, grabbing his shrunken and feather weight trunk, grab his book and walked towards the door jerking it open, he looked back with his cold eyes and spoke in a tone that would haunt one's dreams. "I would advise that you learn some manners before you ever speak to me again, this is your final warning." before slamming the door shut on his way out.

* * *

Leaving the compartment, he moved to one of the bathrooms and proceeded to wash his face and calm down, when he was done he looked to himself and closed his eyes at think about his little episode he pulled off and decided to find another compartment

'Still while I felt that was over the top, I felt like I was looking at the traitor instead of the once first friend I had.' After taking a deep breath and finished washing his face he walked out of the bathroom, 'but still at least if this works out I might be able to get him in another house or at least keep him away from me.'

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

Harry turned around at the sound of the voice to see a girl around his age with a lot bushy brown hair, brown eyes. She was already wearing her school robes. Recognizing the hair, he had to hold back the hug he wanted to give her so bad.

"I'm fine I just had to cool off, I had a disagreement with someone from my compartment and decided to find another." Harry told her. "Can I help you with anything?" and gave a small smile to relieve the tension.

"Oh! Um, yes," the bushy haired girl said. "You see; I was wondering if you've seen a toad anywhere? A boy named Neville lost his." And she seemed to accept the situation and seemed a bit calmer.

"While I haven't seen a toad anywhere," Harry informed the girl, whose shoulders seemed to slump a bit. "But actually, I just recently met Neville and suggested to speak to one of the prefects and asking them if he or she can use the summoning charm to summon the toad?"

The girl blinked several times as she looked at him, then her eyes widened. It seemed she hadn't thought of that. "That's fascinating I wonder why I didn't think of that, thank you for telling me…"as she was about to walk away she stopped for and looked back embarrassed "I'm so sorry I forgot to ask who you were I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" biting her bottom lip in nervousness, which Harry always thought it was cute.

Shaking his head, Harry smiled back making her feel more comfortable "It's ok my name is Harry Potter." Which caused Hermione eyes to widen as to who she was talking to.

"Amazing, I read about you in a few extra books for background reading and you were in Rise and fall of the Dark arts." Harry, amused. _'Same old Hermione I guess things never really change.'_

"So tell me Harry so do you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and got an idea of what I want, I hope I'm in Gryffindor it sounds by far the best. And I hear Dumbledore himself was in it."

Groaning mentally on the one problem with Hermione he remembered was the constant need to follow higher ups without question as if their word is law, something he knew he was going to get rid of ASAP.

"I honestly would not put so much faith in joining a house because of Dumbledore," Harry muttered. "No man is perfect and will always make a mistake, and he tends to make mistakes and when he does, they're big. But tell me you like books don't you, you crave for knowledge, don't you?" she seemed hesitant at first but then nod.

"Don't worry I won't call you a bookworm or anything, it's just with your mind and your thirst for knowledge I can see you in Ravenclaw. And with others like you, you can then have friends with a thirst to study and passion to learn, besides there are no rules to say you can be friends with others outside your houses and I can be friends with you if you go there anyway, and there are others who could to."

Seeing her look deep in thought he knew he got her where she was needed, if this works he can keep Ron away from her incase he is in Gryffindor, she can have better self-confidence being around her passion, and she will have friends who can give her a good competition without people calling her a know it all.

When she was done thinking she smiled at Harry "I-I never thought of that, and I guess you're right, but um, did you really mean that? A-about us being friends regardless what house you're in?" when he nods his head her shoulder slumped in relief "Thank you, I better get back and it was nice meeting you Harry." Giving a 'you too' he walked off finding a place to sit.

As he was passing by several compartments he eventually found one that was not crowded, knocking on the door, he managed to get the attention of the two girls within the compartment. One of them was a blond-haired girl with pig tails and a cheery smile which Harry remembered was Hannah Abbot, and the other was a red head whose hair was more into the same red coloration of his mother which he knew was Susan Bones.

Both looked up when he knocked, and Harry opened the door enough to poke his head in. "Sorry to interrupt you ladies, I was wondering would you two mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, before Hannah looked back at him with a bright smile. "Not at all," she said, her voice just as cheerful as her face. "Come on in." while Susan smiled and waved him in.

"Thank you very much." While opening the door, and walked in took his journal out and then put the shrunken trunk into the compartments.

* * *

 **Ĥ** **(Hogsmade train station)** **Ĥ**

* * *

As the train made a stop and all the students were leaving their compartments, with the older students out first until it came for the first years to leave the train, when Harry leaped out and balanced himself he turned around and held his hand out and took hold of both Hannah's and Susan's hand helping them down which got him bright smiles from both the girls, as they started following the crowd.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

A loud voice called out, one that made Harry smile as he knew that voice anywhere, and he turned upon seeing a very familiar giant, 'I know we never had the same meeting as before but it is good to see you Hagrid, we will be talking soon.'

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Soon coming upon a narrow path on the edge of a familiar black lake and several boats that was the tradition for the first years to ride to the castle. And there, sitting perched atop the mountain side was the grand castle that Hogwarts itself.

While many students were showing how awe they were of the presence of the castle, Harry was smiling at seeing the place he felt was a second home to him regardless how old he was, and it was good to see it again, and for a short moment he suddenly had a flash back of the time when he saw the castle in ruins during one of his encounters with the snake and more were flashing when the remolded castle was destroyed again during a battle of Azazel and his demons which lasted for two days until he retreated after his minions were dead and his title of 'The Emerald Reaper' was born.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant called out as he pointed towards the small fleet of boats sitting on the shore by the water. Looking over he saw Susan and Hannah were over with two other girls and decided to let them be looking over he saw room for one more with two girls and a boy and went to sit down with them.

* * *

As the boats began to glide across the waters surface by Hagrid's command, and they made their way to the castle in the distance.

After the boats made it to the castle Harry stepped out of the boat along with helping the girls he sat with and then made his way along the path with the three students he just met, following the giant man as they and the others walked up a flight of stone steps only to stop in front of the door. The friendly giant Hagrid knocked on the door exactly three times. Then without showing any struggle door swung open immediately, and when everyone walked in Harry looked up and saw the familiar face of Professor McGonagall standing outside the entrance to the Great Hall looking as stern as ever.

"The firs' years, professor McGonagall," the giant announced in a happy voice.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said as Harry heard her firm tone. "I will take them from here." As Hagrid walked away to where Harry now knew was a route to the entrance to the back end of the great hall where the staff table was. Harry then directed his attention to where could hear the droning of all the other first years before they were silenced by McGonagall hand and allowed her to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." After her little speech, she then went to crack the door open to enter the hall but before entering she looked back to the soon to be students. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Harry saw her gaze linger on Neville whose cloak was fastened under his left ear, and Ron who had a smudge of dirt on his nose. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

As Professor McGonagall left, Harry took a moment to look around the room. All the other first years looked nervous, Hermione was muttering spells very quickly under her breath, Ron was tittering nervously as he told anyone near him that his brother said they had to pass some kind of test, even Hannah and Susan looked nervous as well.

Blocking the noises out Harry took a moment to bring up his thoughts about concerning the sorting, and what needs to be done.

First, he plans that no matter what to stick with Gryffindor. Not only because he was the heir, or for some reason or another, but because he knew to preserve the timeline like Death said he had to make sure some key elements have to be done.

Otherwise if something went wrong like being in Ravenclaw or Slytherin would create a paradox worse than Dumbledore's.

The other thing he thought about was that he needs to shows all the other first years that just because you are of a different house doesn't mean they can be friends with others. He especially plans to make friends with some good people he knew from Slytherin, because if he can do that he would be taking out some chunk of followers for Riddle. As well as saving some possible victims from the junior munchers.

His attention was torn from his musings and observations when a scream rang near the back of the crowd.

And from years of civilians in danger, or banshees coming for his soul Harry's Hunter senses kick in and he spun around on the balls of his left foot, and prepared reach for a knife he kept in a holster above his back pocket and was ready to prepare to both fight and protect the bystanders.

* * *

Only stand down and move his hand back to his side when saw the cause of the scream. Ghosts. About twenty of them in all. Human apparitions made from what looked like ectoplasm or some other form of spiritual matter. Pearly-white and semi-translucent, the ghosts glided across the hall, not even bothering to pay attention to the first years. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument.

"Forgive and forget, I say," what looked like a fat monk was saying, "we ought to give him a second chance –"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice he knew to be nearly headless Nick. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

* * *

With the doors opened every single first years looked inside the Great Hall and saw all the older students in all different tables and in the far end of the hall was the table for staff members and in the center of table was a throne like chair. And up above them the ceiling looked to be transparent to look like the night sky.

Professor McGonagall soon stopped and looked to all the students with a parchment in her hand, and Harry brought his mind back to the present so he could pay attention to her. It looked like the Sorting was about to finally begin.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry watched as the blond girl he had met from before walked up to the stool and sat down. She looked nervous, he noted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah who hugged the girl as soon as she arrived.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

After waiting for all the other kids to be sorted the next student up was Neville Longbottom, the round-faced boy whose robe was quickly fastened under his left ear. He looked far more nervous than all the other students, almost tripping on his own two feet in his haste to get his sorting over with. Unfortunately for Neville, the hat took much longer to decide where it would sort him, that was until out of nowhere the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" which then gave the red robbed students to cheer loudly and causing Neville to relax and run to the table.

More and more people went, and Harry's mind automatically identified and memorized each one of them. A mile a minute he was going through to see the ones he knew, and those that he didn't he wanted to make sure that there weren't any disruptions in the timeline. And for those that he knew, it seems there aren't any changes which was good for what he has planned.

Harry would have continued with this thought were it not for a call of "Potter, Harry!"

And then it was his turn. Harry straightened his back and set his shoulders as he strode forward with confident steps like that of an Alpha male. He held his head high, projecting the air of someone who did not feel even the slightest bit of fear.

Whispers broke out amongst the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"Wow, he's really tall for a first year."

"Look at how handsome he is!"

Sitting down, the last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped onto his head was the entirety of the Great Hall staring at him in breathless anticipation.

* * *

For a moment, nothing happened and Harry suddenly felt an intrusion into his mind. It felt like someone was poking around in his head with a stick. Normally Harry would have realized that the Sorting Hat was trying to talk to Harry and help him sort to his house.

However, after years as a hunter, the paranoia built after dealing with monsters and religious beings able to use abilities to affect the mind, and the fact that he has all the knowledge of the future. Harry would have a hair trigger on trusting to allow anyone into his mind.

Especially after a brief judgement call thinking that it could be Dumbledore trying to get a probe in his mind wondering if Harry is going to be in Gryffindor.

So, thinking with his instinct, he subtly prepared his magic to unleash a small control power and shove the intruder out.

However, a voice entered his mind, stopping him in his tracks.

'Be at ease, Mr. Potter. I am not going to harm you in anyway.'

Hearing a familiar voice Harry stopped himself.

"Forgive me, I am not too familiar with all this." Trying to not give his true reason for his 'jump the gun' moment.

"No reason for apologizing ." reassuring the boy "Every child who comes here has a different reaction to me, and some with strong barriers like yours or even better would react like that."

Stopping for a moment the hat then continued "In fact the way you reacted is like one who is being interrogated for information, and while I would like to know just out of curiosity, but instead I will just leave it be." And while he didn't say it he did notice relief in the boy's mind.

'Now it seems that you are a very difficult choice here, you possess all the traits of the Founders in equal amounts. No one trait is any more prevalent than another…ah I see here, there is a little stray thought here, talking about preserving something…and it seems you have already made your decision. Whatever choice you made I wish you the best of luck and looking forward to see what you make here my Lord.' And before McGonagall or Dumbledore could come up to ask what was taking so long the hat out of nowhere announces his decision.

"Better be…Gryffindor!"

* * *

 **(Authors Note 2/28/17)**

 **Oh realty, I hate you so much. The reason being is because thanks to reality I was so side tracked, writers blocked, and been in a whirlwind of trying to balance my schedule with my new job.**

 **Thanks to some technicalities from my last job, I was let go, and that was week after I posted the last chapter, but after an offer I was given by someone close to me I was able to land on my feet and get a better job, however the only problem I have is my schedule is very random, and when I mean random i truly mean random as there will be times I can have time off or not, or even work 1, 2, or even three days a week. But now that this chapter is done I will try to get as much as I can onto the next one.**

 **Now that I have this done I can get to work on Ch.2 of Golden Angel, and onto my newest obsession to make, a NarutoxRWBY crossover.**

 **Thanks again everyone for reading, if you have questions, comments please review, PM, fav., follow. And see you guys again.**

 **This is the newly named TheGizmoDragon signing off.**


End file.
